In The Back Seat
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: A lot of things can happen in the back seat of a car... but Tony DiNozzo is only thinking of one. TIVA oneshot. Rated T to be safe.


**Title: **In The Back Seat  
**Author: **dizzy - in - the - izzy  
**Rating: **T, for mentions of things. :P  
**Summary: **A lot of things can happen in the back seat of a car... but Tony DiNozzo is only thinking of one.  
**Dislcaimer: **I do not own. Pah.

**A/N: **Been conking this out since the 5th of July, when I was in the back seat of my families wonderful Honday Odyssey. I was laying there, thinking about NCIS because I had been writing some of Manic earlier on my iTouch, and then I got this idea. It like, hit me. And, it only helped that I was currenly stretched across the back seats of the car like no one else can. I had my right foot against the window, my left foot resting on the back of the seat in front of me, and my head on a pillow. I was quite comfortable. That was, until, I got too cold and had to use my feet to shut off the air. :P So flexible haha.

Anyway, I hope this isn't too awkward. (Gosh, there is that word again!). I just feel that, this was kinda weird while typing and I'm afriad it's going to be weird while reading. :/

* * *

As the digital clock on the dash changed to say one AM, Tony bit his lower lip. He didn't turn around to look in the back, because that wouldn't help his resolve.

He'd been driving for an hour. His shift was over. He didn't have to drive anymore. He and Ziva had agreed to take one-hour shifts on driving, because they both wanted to get home. It had been a long day of questions suspects and being in the car, and they both agreed they would kill McGee when they got back for being "sick".

And now, it seemed, Tony wasn't going to be relieved from behind the wheel.

Ziva had crawled into the backseat when her hour was done, and soon had fallen asleep. In the beginning, she'd been curled up with her knees towards her chest (as that position is one of the easiest ways to sleep on the back seat). But then, she had begun to move.

That was when Tony's problem began.

He really wanted his time to rest. He was tired. He wanted to pull over onto a rest stop and wake her up. But, he was sure that if she did, she would only stretch out across that seat even farther and he'd lose all will power.

He heard her shift, and he looked into the mirror. She was lying on her stomach, both of their jackets under her head, and her feet up against the back window. She was moving her hips, and when Tony turned around for a quick look, he could see that her shirt was moving up her body.

Tony snapped back around, gluing his eyes back on the road.

There were only two things running through his mind at that moment, and neither were helping the situation.

One was Ziva's body, and it had somehow sprung a voice. It kept talking to him. He didn't know if he was just really tired, or he was beginning to go crazy. All he could hear was _"Touch me", _no matter how loud he turned up the music. And if any song came on about hot women or doing the hanky panky, Tony quickly searched for another channel.

Then, there was Gibbs' face. This one wasn't so involuntary; in fact, Tony began thinking of Gibbs the second Ziva lay down. He had this crazy idea that thinking of Gibbs would stop the other thing in his head from speaking. But, lo and behold, it only made it worse. Now, Tony could feel a mental slap every time he looked back or thought about it.

Tony heard Ziva sigh, and his hair stood on end. He could hear her moving, and when he looked back this time, she was on her back and her whole stomach was visible.

"Shit."

By now, Tony's logical side of the brain was telling him she was doing this on purpose. She obviously didn't want to drive anymore, so she was playing tricks on him so he would keep driving. And, Tony's logical side of the brain was right.

If only he were listening to it.

Most of his energy was being spent on paying attention to the road and to the music. He was also blinking rapidly, because he'd turned on the AC to keep him awake and it dried out his eyes.

Speaking of eyes, they were suddenly wandering to the rear view mirror.

Tony looked back at the road, sighing. He needed some caffeine. And, what luck, he was nearing an exit that lead right to a rest stop. Tony slowed down, and drove smoothly on the off ramp and up to the rest stop. He shut off the car slowly, and shook his head as the silence of the car struck him. He shook his head again before getting out of the car.

He walked inside the convenient store and nodded when the clerk said hello. He made his way over to the coffee machine, smiling at the smell. He filled the largest cup there was, and moved over to pay. He smiled at the cashier before leaving again in a lame attempt to purge his brain of all nasty thoughts.

He stopped five feet away from the car when he realized that Ziva now had her knee hooked around the headrest of the passenger seat.

Maybe he could just walk home…

Making his way over to the car, he stopped outside the door. He was debating between ignoring Ziva's obvious tricks and keep driving or giving into what his brain was screaming at him to do.

Which was to tell her politely to get up and drive, of course.

He decided that, while the latter choice had a nice ring to it, he didn't like the idea of bodily harm. So, he got into the car and settled in for more driving.

…

Only thirty minutes had passed the next time Tony looked at the clock. Maybe it was for the better, as by now he was sure Ziva really was asleep and not just trying to screw with him.

Which was an ironic phrasing, in Tony's opinion.

The caffeine had started to kick in, and he felt wide awake. His eyes were glued on the road, and he hadn't looked back at Ziva in ten minutes. It was a new record. He could see her foot when he looked over to check his right mirror, but that was an accidental look. It couldn't be helped.

Consequences of driving, Tony reasoned.

There was shuffling in the back seat, and suddenly Ziva's leg was gone. Tony looked in the rearview mirror (breaking his record) and saw that Ziva was now sitting up. Her eyes were half shut, and her hair was all over the place. She yawned widely, shook her head, and then her eyes were wide open. Tony couldn't help but smile.

One, because now he had a chance to get some sleep.

Two, because now she was done stretching out in the back seat.

And three, because something about her appearance was smile worthy.

"Morning." He said as she climbed into the front seat. Tony had to advert his eyes as she did so, because he was on the road to recovery, and a speed bump wasn't in his plans.

"Morning." Ziva said as she yawned, pulling her shirt down over her body. She shook her head, reaching into the back to grab their jackets. Tony looked, and then regretted it.

He _needed_ to practice self-control when he got home.

"It's your turn to drive." He said, and she nodded. She picked up his coffee, taking a small sip of it. He hadn't finished it yet, because he wanted to stretch it out incase Ziva hadn't woken on her own.

"And it is your turn to sleep." She said, and Tony sighed.

"Yes." He whispered and Ziva laughed. She turned her body in the seat, moving so she was facing Tony. She let her headrest against the seat as she patiently waited for Tony to find a safe place to pull over so they could switch seats. She felt her shirt ride up her side, but she was too comfortable to move to pull it down.

Tony saw this in his peripheral vision, suddenly glad Ziva hadn't fallen asleep in the front seat.

Tony finally found a turn out and pulled over to it. He put the car in park and watched as Ziva finally pulled her shirt down. They got out of the car, passing each other at the hood, and getting in opposite sides. Tony sighed as he settled into the passenger seat.

"Finally." He said to himself. He put the seat back, pulling the jacket over his body to keep warm. Ziva settled into the driver's seat, changing the controls around to her liking. She was moving the seat forward when she looked at him.

"Are you going to be comfortable there? You can lay in the back." Her voice was dangerously low, and teasing. Moreover, when Tony opened his eyes to look at her, he found her to be staring at him.

…

McGee looked up as Tony and Ziva walked into the bullpen, looking completely tired. He was about to speak when Gibbs walked in, and McGee decided to just sit back and watch the show.

"You guys are late."

"Sorry, boss, we just got in." Tony answered, collapsing into his chair. Ziva did the same.

"What took you so long?" Gibbs asked, looking between the agents. Tony yawned.

"We had to take a detour. Neither of us could stay awake."

Gibbs may have missed it, (due to Ziva being behind his back) but McGee saw the smirk that crossed Ziva's face.

"That's why they invented coffee." Gibbs muttered as he left the bullpen. McGee looked between the partners.

"You took a detour?" He asked, and Ziva nodded. She was pulling her hair into a pony tail.

"We stopped at a rest stop and took a quick nap in the car." She said, looking at Tony. Tony nodded.

"We slept for, what… an hour?" He said and Ziva nodded.

"Who knew the back seat of those cars could be so comfortable." She smirked, as she stood up, not bothering to pull down her shirt. She grabbed a NCIS shirt from her bag, disappearing to go change. McGee furrowed his brow, confused.

"She slept in the backseat?"

"Oh yeah. She stretched across of it too. I don't know how she got comfortable." Tony said seriously, but McGee heard something else in there. Tony grabbed an extra shirt from the cabinet, and he got up. He walked out of the bullpen, leaving McGee, and moved to the men's bathroom. He quickly changed his shirt, washing his face and hands. He didn't bother trying to fix his hair.

When Tony walked back into the bullpen, he found Ziva already there. She looked refreshed and awake, her hair pulled back and her face washed. Tony smirked at her, and she glared back. He was settling into his chair when Gibbs walked into the bullpen. He had a paper bag in his hand, and a hard look on his face.

"Ziva, you left something in the car."

He dropped the paper bag on Ziva's desk, and Ziva looked at it. Her face suddenly fell, and Tony knew what was inside. McGee, on the other hand, didn't and wanted to know.

"What's in there, Ziva?" He asked with a smirk, and she paled. She opened the bag, and she bit her lip. Gibbs moved towards the elevator, but not before stopping in front of Ziva to comment.

"By the way, I didn't peg you as the type to wear a thong."

* * *

**A/N:** So... what do you think? I'm not sure, but you can leave me a **_review_ **to tell me what you think. :P

Oh, the ideas that come from long car rides. :P

-Thanks, Izzy.


End file.
